doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Essential Doctor Who: The TARDIS
In 2014 The Essential Doctor Who: The TARDIS was published by Panini UK Ltd. Cover Blurb DISCOVER THE SECRETS OF THE DOCTOR'S TIME AND SPACE MACHINE Contents *Puzzle Box - The evolving depictions of the TARDIS in Doctor Who. *''100,000 BC'' (1963) - The discovery of a strange police box leads two teachers on an incredible journey. *How to Fly the TARDIS - Highlights of the controls used by the First, Second and Third Doctors. *''Inside the Spaceship'' (1964) - A disaster in the TARDIS turns its beleaguered occupants against each other. *Wheezing Groaning Sounds - Radiophonic memories from Brian Hodgson, Dick Mills and Mark Ayres. *''The Mind Robber'' (1968) - The TARDIS takes the Doctor, Jamie and Zoe out of time and space. *Toy Box - An incredible collection of TARDIS models and other rarities. *''Inferno'' (1970) - The Doctor and a disconnected console visit a parallel Earth in crises. *Hexagonal Heaven - How one man dedicated six years to building a replica of the original console. *''The Time Monster'' (1972) - The Doctor and the Master pit their TARDISes against each other. *''The Invasion of Time'' Map - A guide to the TARDIS interior, as depicted in this controversial story. *''Logopolis'' (1981) - A trip to repair the TARDIS ends in a threat to the entire universe. *Boxing Clever - Christopher H Bidmead discusses his TARDIS stories of the early 1980s. *''Castrovalva'' (1982) - Even the TARDIS cannot provide sanctuary for the newly regenerated Doctor. *How to Fly the TARDIS - Functions of the console used by the Fifth, Sixth and Seventh Doctors. *''Frontios'' (1984) - The Doctor fights for possession of the TARDIS on a remote human colony. *Other TARDISes - The Doctor's Type 40 is not the most sophisticated model we have encountered. *''Doctor Who'' (1996) - The TV Movie revealed eye-opening secrets about the TARDIS' power source. *Saving Time - The surprising fate of the ornate console designed for the TV Movie. *TARDIS Evolution: The Coral Console Room - The TARDIS interior was radically redesigned when Doctor Who returned in 2005. *''The Stolen Earth / Journey's End'' (2008) - A large crew of old friends helps the TARDIS to save the planet. *Meanwhile, in the TARDIS... - The 'minisodes' that have taken place in the TARDIS since 2005. *TARDIS Evolution: The Copper Console Room - New Doctor, new console room - a look at how the TARDIS regenerated in 2010. *''Amy's Choice'' (2010) - Dreams and reality blur as the TARDIS is infiltrated by a dangerous foe. *Being the TARDIS - An interview with Suranne Jones, who embodied the TARDIS in The Doctor's Wife. *''The Doctor's Wife'' (2011) - The Doctor comes face to face with his most loyal companion. *Matters of the Heart - Writer Steve Thompson recalls his Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS. *''Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS'' (2013) - The Doctor and Clara try to save the ship from its greatest threat. *''Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS'' Map - How to navigate your way through the current incarnation of the TARDIS. *Back on the Beat - A fully functioning police box has returned to the streets of Boscombe. *How to Fly the TARDIS - Quick start instructions for the latest version of the console. *TARDIS Evolution: The Toyota Console - Michael Pickwoad explains how he redesigned the TARDIS interior in 2012. *''The Name of the Doctor'' (2013) - On the planet Trenzalore the Doctor is laid to rest inside the dying TARDIS. *London Calling - The story of the original police boxes that helped to inspire the Doctor's ship. Notes and other images *Panini Bookazine #5 Users who have this in their collection *RAIDERCLEM Category:Bookazines Category:Items released in 2014 Category:Items produced by Panini Magazines